


Man Down

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fabulousweapon Prompt Party fill, Lazer tag, M/M, Team Bonding, Terrifying preteens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be an epic parenting talk by the time they’re done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mustbekarma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mustbekarma).



> Original prompt: Laser tag. And the team gets their collective asses kicked.

“We need to get to the top. We can snipe them from there. It’s four against about seventeen so the odds are uneven, but we can do this.”

Even Rambo Jr has the look now, and she’s been listening like a school kid to his lecture thus far.

“Steven,” Danny sighs. “Are you forgetting they are eight to ten years old, and spend most of their time playing dolls and dress up. They think Hannah Montana is great television. We are two trained cops, Spiderwoman, and a Navy SEAL. How hard can this be?”

Chin actually laughs as Steve just shakes his head.

“You don’t know little girls in packs Danno. Plus, these things jam sometimes and leave you in the field unarmed. Do you realize how many hits they can get in during a reset?”

Danny’s eyes widen as he leans back, hands coming up for the start of his rant only to be cut off by the buzzer. The two teams enter, and he blows Grace a kiss as they step out their opposite doors. Five 0 is blue, and Grace’s team is red

“Don’t you guys want the blue ones?” He’d asked.

“No Danno,” Grace had shook her head solemnly. “Red is the color of blood. Your team is going down.”

As she grins bloodthirstily at him before disappearing through her door, he realizes he maybe should have worried a little more about that.

Too late now, he sighs, ducking through the door. Yet another talk with Rachel to add to the list. His foot slams into something and he grins looking down.

“Watch it brah!” Kono glares up at him, where she’s furiously tying her shoelace. “Damn things came untied.” She lashes out with her foot angrily, driving him away. “Get to the boss. He’s in the center.”

It’s a fair enough plan, except then the second buzzer goes off. And then hell breaks loose.

He’s heard that in olden days the warriors would use war cries while running into battle to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. Warriors have nothing on a back of bloodthirsty preteens.

Suddenly, his legs are moving before he can think of where to go, but the first shot has already hit him. Kono’s long gone behind him, and he can hear a woman’s shriek of fear followed by Grace’s whoop. One man down.

They’re circling, fast as hell. Every time he tries to move his jacket goes off signaling another hit. Then he’s flying through the air, thrown over someone’s shoulder, STEVE? And rushing towards the center trying to still fire from the awkward position.

Then they’re there, and Steve’s hand is on his ass pushing him as fast as he can up the incline to the sniper’s point, other hand firing shots off to the left. Danny turns back to reach a hand and sees honest to God fear in Steve’s eyes as all but his outstretched hand disappears under a pile of squealing girls. Damnit. He should have warned about the class’s collective crush on his partner.

Then Steve is gone. The girls are literally picking up one hundred and ninty pounds of SEAL and dragging him away, as Grace shouts “Remember to remove his weapon. Pin his arms so he can’t struggle.”

Danny can tell Steve has never been so proud before in his life. Neither has he for that point.

Then a hand grabs his ankle. He may or may not have made a sound resembling that of a teenage girl in terror, but the hand is strong and large, and “Chin?”

“Help me brah! They’re coming! They got Steve. I finally got away when Kono appeared. They saw her, and took off shrieking.”

He gets Chin up, seeing the man disheveled for the first time ever. His hair sticks up wildly, and he huddles into the corner clutching his laser gun in fright. A giggle travels up from below and Chin flinches.

This is going to be an epic parenting talk by the time they’re done.

“THEY’RE COMING!”

Suddenly he is thrown back as Kono collides with him, pushing him into a heap over Chin’s lap. He can hear the tiny feet getting closer. He knows it’s only a matter of time.

“We’re coming for you Uncle Chin!” one girl giggles up. Chin props up Danny to hide behind. Kono trembles. The footsteps began to travel up the incline as the three sit there in horror.

Grace rounds the corner as Chin whimpers. Her laser gun is pointed exactly as one should handle a sniper rifle. Steve has a lot of explaining to do. “Got you Danno!”

Her finger pulls on the trigger right as the lights flick on.

“Aww!”

There’s a collective groan from the girls as they return to sweet innocent creatures instead of bloodthirsty mongrels.

“Monkey?” Danny catches her arm as the other girls trickle back out to relieve themselves of their weapons. “Where’s Steve?”

 

It took thirteen shoe laces to bind his hands and feet, and a head scarf to gag him with. Danny honestly can’t tell If the look on Steve’s face is one he should fear or just laugh at. Except no one is laughing. Chin and Kono just kneel down sympathetically and begin to untie their boss, removing the gag as quickly as they can. He nods to each in turn, then meet’s Grace’s eyes.

“Good job leading your team Gracie. I’m proud of you.”

Her eyes shine at the praise. “I’m sorry they gagged you Uncle Steve. We couldn’t have you shouting out your position for a rescue attempt. The others wanted to blindfold you and shove you in the supply closet, but I told them the shoelaces would be enough.”

Danny just stares in horror at the child he thought was his daughter.

“Understandable,” Steve nods, standing with obvious stiffness as they move to leave.

Chin and Kono slink out first with Grace, careful to not look at the scoreboard.

“Babe, I am soo sorry. If I’d know she would actually go Rambo I’d have aske-”

Steve holds up one hand, the marks from the shoes laces still embedded in his skin. Danny owes him. He knows it and Steve’s could make him his bitch over this.

“Danny, words cannot describe how proud I am of that girl right now, but I swear to God,” he moves right into Danny’s face; “if I decide to toss someone off a roof, or into a shark cage, or blow something up, you have no room to talk this week. Understood?”


End file.
